This invention relates generally to loading systems used for loading a fluid-like substance, such as crushed coal or other particulate material or liquids, into transport receptacles, such as intermediary dump cars designed to load railroad cars, and is more particularly concerned with such a loading system wherein the intent is to increase the loading capacity of conventional load outs where the railroad cars are pulled, pushed or dropped under the load point thus leaving empty a substantial portion of the space available for parking empty railroad cars. With a system using the herein-described invention, the cars can be parked and loaded while stationary providing the added benefit of increased load out capacity without concern as to whether the track is straight or curved. In addition, the position of the load point or points is of no particular concern with the herein-described invention. Furthermore, the system is concerned with the loading of a fluid-like substance that is gravitationally directed into a plurality of receptacles for transport.
In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,565, 5,098,248 and 4,988,253 wherein machines are described which increase load out capacity through the negotiating of curvature, there are depicted load points which are movable and overall reversible. These machines depend upon the use of a belt for the transport of material whereas the invention described herein, also reversible, can be utilized unhindered by belting that must be contained and propelled about substantially the length of the loading machine. Although the invention described herein could be used with the machines of the referenced patents, these machines are mentioned here primarily as examples of belt carrying machines with movable load points. A movable load point, not necessarily associated with the machines of the referenced patents, may be desirable wherein the invention described herein remains under the load point for a greater period of time so as to more greatly fill the receptacles moving therebelow without decreasing the receptacle speed.
To load the aforementioned intermediary dump cars, for example, without shutting off the flow of material and avoiding the dropping of that material into the spacing defined between the two intermediary dump cars, the invention described herein is positioned in registry with the segment or space existing between the intermediary dump cars or receptacles to interrupt or divert the material falling downwardly so that the material is prevented from falling into the spacing by the divider mechanism and thus forced into one or the other or both receptacles or dump cars.
In a gondola-including machine described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,462, there exists overlay between gondolas provided for by each gondola. This, too, prevents spillage between gondolas or receptacles. In the invention described herein, the advantage is that gondolas or receptacles can be built without the need of overlay into each gondola or receptacle thereby resulting in tremendous cost savings when dealing with a great number of gondolas or receptacles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means or system for loading open-topped receptacles with particulate material which is gravitationally directed toward the receptacles from a source or sources.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a means or system of reduced complexity and increased flexibility for increasing load out capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a means or system which increases the speed and efficiency with which a plurality of spaced, open-topped receptacles can be loaded.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a new and improved means or system which enables spaced, open-topped receptacles to be loaded from a load source or sources while the receptacles are in motion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a means or system that allows complete flexibility of dumping destination or destinations while at the same time being uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a movable divider whose size can be adjusted for use, perhaps, with complicated loading environments.